Shinigami's Desire
by Violoveless
Summary: Kid knows he's heir to be a Death God, but he also knows that he must act quickly by searching for a mate that would bear him a son in the future. He chooses one particular girl, but Shinigami-sama disapproves of it with a passion. KidxChrona
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 **

**Rated:** _M_

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Soul Eater! _

"I'm not accepting an arranged marriage!" Kid yelled at the top of his lungs after his father showed him pictures of women.

"Kid, you must find a mate for when you take over my position in Death City." Shinigami-sama said trying to get his son to relax.

"But why can't I choose my own wife for the future?" Kid asked trying to stay calm.

"Kid-kun, arranged marriages have been passed down by royalty for over centuries and I want us to follow that same tradition. I'm trying to choose what is best for you." Shinigami-sama said distressed by his son's argument.

"Father I'll let my heart choose what's best for me." Kid said storming out of the Death Room as his father called for him to come back. Kid continued down the corridor with an unspeakable intent that he must fulfill by himself. Everyone saw his rage as they edged out of his path except for one person that didn't realize it. A low scream was heard along with the sound of books thumping against the hard floor surface. There sat a girl in fear covering her head. Kid gazed at her in disbelief for what he had done.

"I'm so sorry. Here let me help you" Kid reached down to pick up a book when his hand brushed up against hers. He recoiled just as she did just as his heartbeat increased. She held her hand close to her chest, flushing a shade of pink. He examined her looks starting with her light pink hair then gazing into her baby blue eyes. Her body was very slender, but in the shape of an hour glass which provoked the shinigami to grasp her by the waist. She was _**perfec**_**t** for him.

"Chrona, are you alright?" A familiar voice said running up to the scene. Maka ran up to where Kid and Chrona were sitting and helped pick up the books.

"Kid, help us out." Maka was flustered by the situation as she helped.

"Could she be the one?" Kid thought to himself when he handed Chrona some of the books.

"T-Thank you Maka, thank you Kid-kun." She bowed her head multiple times and scurried off around the corner. Kid was deep into thought until he saw her peak around the corner at him. He snapped out of his mental thoughts as he felt his heart race again.

"What is this feeling?" Kid thought to himself, placing his hand on his chest. He never felt this feeling before towards a person as he normally does towards symmetry. He began to walk of in amazement, questioning himself in thought.

"Hey Kid, do mind telling me what's wrong?" Maka asked curiously as she caught up with him.

"Sorry, but I'm afraid I can't tell you Maka." Kid continued as Maka walked with him.

"What ever it is I can always help you." Maka gave Kid a smile once they entered their classroom. Kid sat down in between his two partners Liz and Patty and Maka sat next to Tsubaki, assuming that Soul and Black Star were skipping class. Once the class begun Stein rolled into the room to the center of the floor.

"I would like to introduce a student to this class room. She may not be new, but she's new to this classroom." Stein said catching Kid's attention.

"Could it really be her?" the shinigami repeatedly thought as his adrenaline surged throughout his body. She walked into the room carrying her books towards Stein.

"This is Chrona. She transferred here not long ago, please introduce yourselves later." Stein let her continue to her seat as he twisted his screw. She struggled to find a seat when she heard a familiar whisper across from her. Maka waved her arm in the air, signaling Chrona to sit with her. Chrona took a seat feeling more comfortable by Maka since they were good friends.

Kid on the other hand was possessed by his feelings. His eyes darted off to where Chrona was just to have that butterfly feeling in his stomach. Chrona tried to stay focus but she had a feeling that someone was watching her. She glimpsed at Kid and felt a little unease with the feeling.

"I don't know how to deal with this." She said to her self in a low voice covering her head. Maka looked over in concern for her friend as the ash blonde girl comforted her through the class until it was time to leave. Black Star and Soul finally revealed themselves when it was lunch time. Maka furiously scolded the boys followed by a Maka chop. The boys winced in pain while walking towards the table. Tsubaki walked in with Chrona seeing everyone at the table. Kid's heart began to race even more after she sat at the table. She held her head down, caressing her arm in embarrassment. Kid felt the need to cheer her up, but Maka returned, placing a hand on Chrona's shoulder to cheer her up. Liz and Patty walked over to Kid, who was being very unusual to them lately.

"Kid-kun, it's not like you to leave us. We always walk together." Liz said as Patty continued to poke Kid's cheek.

"I'm sorry. I've been deep in thought about things lately." Kid explained to the Thompson sisters. The sisters looked at each other then watched Kid.

"Excuse me, I must be going." The shinigami began to leave the table which alarmed the others.

"But Kid, you haven't eaten yet." Maka said trying to make Kid stay a little longer.

"It's alright and besides I'm not that hungry." Kid said heading to the Death Room to speak to his father. Chrona felt a little at ease from the weird feelings she was experiencing.

"By the way Chrona, what was it that you couldn't take?" Maka asked recalling of what happened in class.

"T-These feelings…I never had them before. Every time I see him, my heart beats as twice as fast." She said fearing that they would just laugh at her.

"My guess is that she has a crush on someone in the school. But the question is who?" Soul said stealing a bite from Maka's tray.

"Hey Chrona, how about I help you talk to that person so you can cope with those feelings." Maka said, wanting to assist the pink haired girl. Chrona wasn't so sure about the help, but she looked up to Maka so she agreed to work with her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 **

**Rated:** _M_

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Soul Eater! _

"Father, there is a matter I want to discuss with you." Kid said standing before his father. Shinigami-sama listened to his son once more just waiting to reveal more pictures of girls.

"I've been having this strange feeling. I never felt this way towards a person before. It feels as if something was fluttering inside of me, giving me these tingling feelings. Shinigami-sama froze to what Kid said before he took out the pictures.

"Are you…in love?" Shinigami-sama asked stunned by his son's feelings. Kid stood there unsure of what to do, so he looked another direction. Kid felt embarrassed for mentioning his feelings to his father as he slightly began to turn red.

"Kid, is she in this school?" Shinigami-sama asked curiously of the person his son likes. Kid nodded in response, still feeling unease about the situation. Shinigami-sama placed his over sized hands on his son's body pulling him into a hug as he spun around.

"F-Father put me down! Is it really that serious?" Kid yelled making his father place him back on the floor.

"Of course it's serious, Kid. I could be what I always wanted to be!" Shinigami-sama said scaring his son.

"You want to be—no…don't tell me…you-" Kid was cut off by his father's outburst.

"I want to be a grandparent!" Shinigami-sama screamed as the word 'grandparent' stabbed his son. Kid passed out from shock as he heard his father's last words echoing in his head.

"Kid-kun, are you alright?" a girl's voice said as he opened his eyes to see an ash blonde girl leaning over him.

"Maka, why are here?" Kid said trying to sit up, feeling a slight pain at the back of his head.

"You fainted in front of Shinigami-sama and hit your head pretty hard." Maka said right when Chrona peeked from behind one of the curtains. Kid jumped on the inside as his heart raced from her gaze.

"Chrona you can come out now." The ash blonde girl said, but Chrona refused. The pink haired girl couldn't handle the excitement she felt and fled the scene, unsure of what to do.

"Chrona, wait a minute, don't leave!" Maka said unable to catch up with the girl. Kid watched the girls run off when Liz and Patty walked in the room.

"I see you're finally awake." Liz said as Patty cheered in the background.

"How did I get here anyway?" Kid asked looking around the infirmary.

"I carried you here when your father called for me." Liz said getting ready to leave.

"Go without me, I have something I must attend to." Kid said standing up from the bed. The girls left as Kid began walking to the library in the school. Making it through the library entrance, he began searching for a book based on romance. His eyes darted to different books on the shelf until he heard a whimper behind the book shelf. He was astonished by who he saw in between the bookshelf rows. Chrona stood on the latter  
reaching for an oversized book in the middle of the large bookshelf.

"I can get it for you." Kid said walking up casually with his arms folded. Chrona was startled by his sudden appearance, nervously blushing. She couldn't believe he was standing there in front of her. His eyes were fixed upon her as she stood above him.

"N-No thank you, I can get it." Chrona grabbed the book with a relieving smile that made Kid smile until she lost her footing on the latter. Kid reacted quickly, catching her bridal style as she held tightly onto the book.

"Are you alright?" Kid asked nervously, hoping she couldn't hear his loud heartbeats.

"You feel warm..." she said passing out in his arms holding the book. The shinigami panicked, not knowing where to go.

A knock at the door startled the ash blonde girl as she walked over to see who it was. Maka gasped at the site of Chrona in Kid's arms as they came through the door.

"What happened?" Maka asked as Kid placed the pink haired girl on the couch.

"She fell from off the bookshelf latter and fainted." Kid answered, taking a seat in the house. Maka closed the door, rushing to the bathroom to get a cold rag.

"Chrona, you're burning up!" Maka came back into the room, feeling Chrona's face before patting the rag on her face. Maka undid the buttons of her long black dress to have access to her neck when Kid quickly stood up, heading towards the door.

"Thanks for bringing Chrona by, Kid." Maka said closing the door behind Kid as he left. Kid entered his mansion, heading towards his room as the girls watched him go by. Once he got to his room, he pounced on his bed, ecstatic about helping Chrona. He couldn't help but smile after today, waiting for the next day to see her again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 **

**Rated:** _M_

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own Soul Eater! _

The next day arrived as the shinigami rushed out of bed to get dressed. He fixed breakfast then left after eating a meal alone, leaving Liz and Patty the rest. The shinigami discontinued his daily mansion check just to see the pink haired girl right away. He summoned Beezlebub, dashing towards Maka and Soul's apartment. He arrived there, checking his attire before he knocked on the door.

"1...2...3...," he counted down nervously trying to knock on the door. The door then swung open when Soul almost bumped into the shinigami.

"How long have you been standing there?" the scythe asked, seeing that the shinigami had a distraught look on his face.

"I just got here." the shinigami said stepping back from the door.

"If you're looking for Maka and Chrona, they already went ahead." Soul said locking the door behind him.

"If you want I can give you a-" Soul turned around and saw that Kid disappeared. Speeding towards the school, he jumped off of Beezlebub after he appeared at the main entrance. After walking through the hallways, he stopped in front of the classroom when he spotted Maka reading at her desk. Kid approached the other meister.

"Hey Kid!" Maka greeted when Kid stood in front of her.

"How is Chrona doing?" Kid asked, hoping he didn't sound suspicious.

"She feels much better now. If you want to see her, she's in the library." Maka said making the shinigami happy. Kid thanked her, heading towards the library. He grew a huge concern for Chrona when he remembered what happened previously in the library. He rushed into the library, busting through the door which startled her.

"K-Kid-kun?" Chrona said, still surprised from Kid's entrance. There was a sudden pause that over came the shinigami when he noticed both doors didn't open simultaneously. He fell to the floor, banging on its hard surface as he mumbled his failure. A soft chuckle was heard across the room that caught the shinigami's attention.

"C-Chrona, are you laughing?" Kid questioned, from her abnormal reaction as she laughed not only because it was funny, but because it was cute. She stopped laughing when she finally spoke to the shinigami.

"It's just...I saw nothing wrong with your grand entrance." She said after wiping a tear from her eye. Kid laughed approaching her as she laughed along with him. He took a seat beside her, seeing that she had the book she was trying to get yesterday. She nervously fidgeted in her seat when the shinigami sat beside her.

"So what is it that you're trying reading?" Kid asked, gazing at the open book.

"The day I was in here, I wanted to look for book based on romance, but I stumbled when I saw you." She said sliding the book over to the shinigami.

"To tell you the truth, I actually came in here for the same reason yesterday." He said making her feel a little at ease but uncomfortable. As the shinigami looked through the book, she inhaled before she talked.

"I've...been having these strange feelings." Chrona said having caught the shinigami's attention.

"My heart speeds up, I feel weak on the inside and it's like something is fluttering inside of me." she said, unsure of how to feel at the moment.

"Have you been having those feelings too? Is that why you were searching for this book?" He asked, knowing he was felt the same way.

"I see, you too have those same symptoms." She said, confusing the shinigami with the word symptoms.

"Symptoms?" The shinigami questioned since she appears to know more about the situation.

"The symptoms of love." She said startling the shinigami as his heart began to race again. He hoped that his heart beat wasn't too loud to hear when she began to hold her own chest.

"I don't know how to deal with this." she said trying not to have an emotional breakdown. Kid felt like he could help and increase their bond. Before Chrona began to panic, the shinigami placed his hand on her shoulder as an encouragement and spoke.

"We can get through this together." Kid smiled along with Chrona's acceptance. As they walked to class, the pink haired girl grasped Kid's arm, making the shinigami feel more comfortable being around her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Rated:** _M_

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own Soul Eater!_

After five months, Kid finally grew a strong bond with Chrona as they continued to spend time with each other. Whenever they met up in the hallway, she would hold onto his hand and walk to class. Liz grew a concern for Kid, seeing that he was about to enter a relationship with the daughter of Medusa.

"Kid-kun, we need to talk." Liz said catching up to the shinigami. Chrona released his hand, walking off to class herself. Kid isolated himself from the people in the hallway to talk to his weapon.

"Kid, do you realize what you're doing?" Liz said trying not to get too loud.

"What am I doing that seems wrong to you?" Kid said knowing what the situation was about.

"You didn't choose the girls that you father picked?" Liz questioned trying not to get carried away.

"How do you know what's going on." Kid asked trying to get answers out of her.

"Well I accidently came across you and your father's conversation." Liz said cautiously to avoid is reaction. Kid knows that his father would disapprove of Chrona, but it was his choice to choose who to marry. He walked off to catch up with Chrona, Leaving Liz behind to ponder in her thoughts about his decision. Chrona smiled when he caught up to her and she held his hand as they entered the class. To Maka's shock, even she found it interesting but awkward to see Kid and Chrona bonding. Even though the ash blonde girl felt left out from bonding with Chrona, she also thought this may be a good experience for the pink haired girl.

Later on in the day, everyone decided to hang out after school in the park area. Soul and Black Star randomly decided to chase each other as Tsubaki began to worry about her meister. Chrona stood by Maka as Kid watched the boys run in an unruly manner. The pink haired girl was getting closer as she approached Kid until Black Star accidently bumping into her without looking. Kid failed to recognize her falling until it literally hit him. The shinigami fell to the ground with Chrona landing on top of him. Everyone was awed by the pair as Kid sat up looking at the girl with her face buried in his chest. Ragnorok showed himself in front of the shinigami giving the pink haired girl a noogie.

"Come on Chrona get up! It's not to for you to be dreaming at a time like this." Ragnorok said trying to get Chrona up.

"I'm not sleeping!" Chrona's whine was muffled in Kid's chest when she finally looked up at the shinigami. Their eyes met when she finally looked up at him, tracing the rings in his eyes as she became mesmerized with them.

"Are you alright?" the shinigami said still gazing into Chrona's eyes.

"I-I'm fine..." Chrona said, too embarrassed by the situation. Kid stood up while holding the pink girl's hand as everyone stared except Patty who was laughing incessantly.

"You idiot, watch where you're going next time." Soul punched Black Star after watching Kid stand up with Chrona. Maka took a walk with Chrona as Liz and Patty went to go comfort the shinigami. 

"Kid-kun, are you alright?" Liz said walking over with her giggly sister.

"I'm fine." he said brushing himself off as he watched Chrona walk off with Maka.

"Let's head back to the mansion." Kid said walking off with his weapons as everyone began to separate. After arriving at the mansion Kid rested on his bed once more thinking about the pink haired girl, but then his father came to mine.

"Liz was right about Chrona. What if he doesn't approve of my decision to be with her? There's a small chance that he'll allow her to be with me." he thought as he got up to go to his weapons.

"Liz, Patty, tell me what do you think about Chrona." he said entering their room.

"I think she's weird." Patty yelled as she laughed out loud making Kid flustered. Liz calmed her down before she spoke.

"What she meant to was she is alright. I think so too, but I'm more concerned about your father's decision." she said making Kid worry even more. He left the room, not sure of what to think when it came to his father.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Rated:** _M_

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own Soul Eater!_

The next morning Kid walked with his twin sister weapons to the school without any need to rush. Liz watched Kid carefully seeing that he was still pondering his thoughts about Chrona and his father.

"Kid-kun I'm sure there is a way your father can accept since this is your decision." Liz said trying to calm Kid's nerves.

"Then it's been decided." Kid said walking ahead of the girls. Patty watched him carefully as she and her sister caught up to his pace.

"What has been decided?" Liz questioned, making him stop in his tracks and turn around slowly.

"I'm going to tell him myself. I'll tell him the one that love is Chrona." He entered the school doors as the girls worried about his father's thoughts against Chrona. A voice was heard on the other side I the stairs when Liz and Patty went to go check it out.

"No, this can't be. I can't do. I won't!" A familiar voice yelled out as another voice was heard after it.

"You have to do it or else Medusa will come back." The voice said as the other one began to shriek in terror.

"I don't know how to deal with this! I don't want to put my friends in danger." The voice said trying not to panic. Liz and Patty ran over to where the commotion was before catching up with Kid. They two voices where heard fleeing from they're location before Liz and Patty arrived.

"Who's there?" Liz said catching Patty in her weapon form. Once she dashed to the area, they disappeared without a trace. Patty transformed back into her original form seeing the disturbed look on her older sister's face.

"We have to warn Kid about this." Liz said running into the school with her sister.

Kid finally approached the rooms of the death room as the doors opened for him to enter.

"Father there is a matter I would like to discuss with you." Kid said calmly walking into the room.

"Oh, is it about the girl you like?" Shinigami-sama grew anxious, wanting to hear more from his son.

"Maybe everyone isn't right or maybe they are right, but I want to hear it from you. I want to hear whether or not you approve of my crush or not." Kid determinedly said getting his fathers close attention.

"I want Chrona." He said standing his ground, waiting for his result.

"Kid, I'm sorry, but I highly disapprove of your decision." His father said just like Liz said.

Kid remained calm after hearing his father's own words towards his decision. It didn't bother him since Liz said the same thing as well.

"Why?" Kid questioned to hear his father's reason.

"She is the daughter of a witch that we are still monitoring. I'm sorry for the invalid decision you made." Shinigami-sama apologized since he least expected his son's decision.

"You can still continue to monitor her, but it's because her witch blood would be passed down to my offspring?" Kid said as his father stood in silence.

"Kid..." Shinigami-sama said when Liz and Patty entered the room in a rush.

"Shinigami-sama, someone is plotting something against Shibusen." Liz said running to the side of Kid with Patty of the opposite side.

"She said she couldn't handle it after talking about Medusa." Liz said causing Kid to jump under his skin.

"I'll have the teachers on the look out around the school." Shinigami-sama said thus ending his conversation with Kid as they walked out the room.

"So what did he say?" Liz asked looking at Kid, whose face was expressionless.

"He said no, but I couldn't get the last answer from him." he said wanting to hear his question answered by his father. What's more important was what Liz quoted in the Death room. It sounded as if it was Chrona. It was Chrona, no mistake, but why? Kid continued down the hallway until some suddenly grabbed his blazer. Stopping in his tracks, he turned to see that it was Chrona.

"Chrona, what's wrong?" Kid questioned.

"I-I was just thinking maybe afterschool today, will it be alright to study at your place?" Chrona shyly asked as Kid almost fainted from too much excitement. Is it alright? It's absolutely positively alright! Kid remained calm and responded without freaking out.

"What ever you need help with, feel free to come to me." the shinigami said with success.

"R-really, I can?" she said in amazement.

"Sure why not." Kid said still retaining his inner self. He felt as if he was about to lose control of himself since they met after school to walk to his house with Liz and Patty.

"Kid does your father know you're doing this?" Liz whispered in the shinigami's ear in concern.

"No, as long as I keep an eye on her, besides I talked to Marie since she's going to take her back." Kid said continuing his walk with the girls to the mansion. Shinigami-sama probably already knew since he watches his mirror at all the times.

"I hope you know what you're doing." She whispered once more as they reached the steps of the mansion.

"Make yourself at home." The shinigami said opening the door as Chrona entered with an astonished look. Chrona sat on the couch once Ragnorok came out onto her shoulder.

"This place is huge!" he yelled holding onto the pink girl's hair. Kid smiled getting himself settled to study with Chrona. Kid came back without his blazer and his slip on shoes when he came downstairs with some books of his to look through.

"So what did you need to study?" Kid placed the books on the table and sat next to the pink haired girl.

"I need to know more on Soul studies if that was okay." Chrona sat nervously in front of the shinigami with her hands placed in her lap. "To start off, souls are the manifestation of one's abilities, power, personality that differentiates in types and strength."

After Chrona took notes on everything Kid mentioned that she couldn't find out herself, she took a break when Kid went to go fix her something special. She was unsure of what to do after thanking the shinigami. When she decided to depart before it became late, Kid called Marie and wrapped up her snacks so she could leave.

"Thanks for letting me stay over for a little while." She said nervously gripping part of her dress as she remained seated.

"It's my pleasure." Kid said with a smile that made her heart jump. The door bell rang soon after Kid decided to get up from the couch to open it, but Chrona got up and missed her step, falling onto the Shinigami. Kid turned around at the last minute not noticing her falling until he fell with her on top.

"Ouch!" She said, lying on top of the shinigami's chest. She heard his heart beat race as she kept her ear pressed to his chest. Kid felt as if he was going to explode underneath the girl as he sat up from off the floor. She felt the warmth coming from the shinigami's chest, when she noticed she was lying on top of the boy, shooting up to apologize.

"I'm so sorry!" She said closing her eyes in embarrassment. She was positioned over the shinigami's groin, as his pants felt as if they were getting tighter and tighter.

"Don't be…" He said sliding his hand up her thigh that was revealed as she sat in a straddled position above him. She blushed immensely when he cupped her face, moving in closer. Suddenly the door knob was heard when Marie entered the room, stumbling over the two teens on the floor.

"Kid-kun, Chrona, what are you doing?" She yelped making the two jump up and brush themselves off.

"I won't tell anyone." Marie winked making the pink haired girl and the shinigami look at each other in confusion.

"Well I'll see you in school tomorrow Chrona." Kid said waving to the pink haired girl. She waved back holding her heart as he closed the door behind them. Kid headed towards his room until he was stopped by a sudden giggle and snicker behind the wall.

"Trying to make a smooth move I see." Liz said placing a hand on the shinigami's shoulder, laughing.

"T-That's none of your concern and besides it was an accident!" He yelled, retreating backwards from the girls.

"An accident huh? You hear that Patty?" Liz said making the younger sister laugh even harder as she waved a photo in the air.

"W-What is that?" Kid asked ran up and snatched the picture from Patty's hand. The shinigami yelped running upstairs to the room and locking his door, as he heard the laughs get even louder.

"Those crazy girls…" He mumbled under his breath as he relaxed on his bed looking at the picture Patty had. The photo showed Chrona on top of the shinigami when Marie entered the room. A slight blush formed across his face when he pressed the picture up against his chest.

"Today was wonderful." He said turning over on his bed, not believing that this really happened.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 **

**Rated:** _M_

**Disclaimer: **_I do not own Soul Eater! _

The final bell echoed through the corridors of Shibusen when Kid and his two weapons exited their classroom. Chrona was no where in sight after she got mixed in with the crowd of other students. _Was it my fault that she scurried through the crowd_? , Kid thought to himself. _Was she too embarrassed to see me because of what happened yesterday?_ So many thoughts went through the shinigami's head until Liz caught up to Kid with Patty, placing her hand on Kid's shoulder.

"It'll be fine. I'm sure she will show up sooner or later." Liz said walking with the shinigami to the mansion. The day went by like any other day without Chrona. Kid was worried about the pink haired girl after she disappeared the day before. Liz and Patty grew concerned for the shinigami that paced himself back and forth in his room.

"Kid-kun, are you alright?" Liz asked approaching the shinigami with her sister.

"No, I hate having these feelings, but at the same time I love having them for Chrona. Do you think my father has something to do with her not seeing me?" Kid heatedly questioned his weapons.

"Well there is a possibility that he isn't, but since you're his son and she is the daughter of Medusa, he could have something to do with this." Liz said taking cover from Kid's rage. Kid could just go see his father, but he would only receive the same response that he received last time. This irritated him completely. The shinigami then decided to call Maka before continuing any other action. Liz and Patty listened to the shinigami talk until he hung up without a reaction. Kid began walking towards the door of his mansion until his weapons stopped him.

"Kid, where are you going in such a hurry?" Liz asked when the shinigami opened the door.

"I'll look for Chrona myself if my father won't tell me." Kid slammed the door giving his weapons a bad vibe about what might happen. Liz and Patty didn't hesitate to run after the shinigami after seeing him storm out the house. Kid started his search around Death City, with his weapons following behind. He never declined to their decision to follow, so they continued assisting in any way possible. After seeing no sign of her in Death City, they feared that she was outside of the city. Kid called forth Beezlebub, hopping on with Liz and Patty in their weapon form.

After leaving Death City, they spotted a figure walking in the distanced. Kid increased his speed towards the figure, making a sharp turn that stopped that person in their tracts. The shinigami hovered in front of the person that was covered from head to toe in a tan cloth.

The person stumbled back on to the ground when the cloth fell from off their head, revealing a pink haired girl.

"Chrona, why are you leaving?" Kid questioned when his weapons transformed back in to their original forms. Speechless, she turned her head away from the shinigami. Kid kneeled down and grasped both of her shoulders.

"Tell me why you were leaving." Kid yelled making the pink haired girl tremor.

"If I told you, you would have second thoughts about me and have me locked away for good." Chrona said with tears pouring out her eyes. Kid became speechless himself after hearing her say those words.

"Medusa keeps calling me to come to her. I have no other choice but to go to her, but I want to stay here. The longer I stay the stronger her calls become, until I finally leave. I see her image every time she calls me. I don't know how to deal with it! I have to go—" Chrona was cut off by Kid's lips placed against her own. Liz and Patty were shocked to see the shinigami's action. Kid pulled back getting a good look at the now flushed Chrona.

"I won't let you go to Medusa even if it means sacrificing my life in the process. I won't allow my father to lock you away over something like this even if it threatens the lives in Death City. I'll see to it that nothing happens to anyone in Death City." Kid said making the pink haired girl go limp in his grip. Unsure of what he did, the shinigami didn't realize that he kissed the girl he loved.

"_My...first…kiss?_ The Shinigami thought to himself when he touched his lips. A furious Ragnorok appeared from out the back of the pink haired girl, punching the shinigami over the top of his head.

"Ouch, what the hell was that for?" The shinigami yelled holding his head in pain.

"That's for touching my Chrona without my permission!" Ragnorok yelled back making the shinigami grab him.

"Who said she was yours?" Kid yelled back shaking Ragnorok vigorously.

"Uh…Kid….Chrona…" Liz pointed, disturbed by the situation as Patty continued to laugh.

"Chrona I'm sorry I didn't mean to." Kid panicked until he was knocked upside his head again by the creature.

"Stop touching her!" Ragnorok once again complained as Patty laughed even harder at the dispute.

"Alright you two, knock it of before someone gets hurt." Liz said referring to the now dazed Chrona. Kid stood up, lending a hand for the pink haired girl to grasp. After being helped up, Chrona smiled happily being with Kid again. With Liz and Patty in their weapon form, it made it much easier to ride Beezlebub with just Kid and Chrona. Arriving on the front porch of the mansion, the twin weapons reverted back in to their form and entered the mansion along with Kid and Chrona.

"You'll be staying in the guest room for a little while until things calm down." Kid said leading Chrona to her room. He opened the door when she walked in, astonished by the symmetry once more. Kid began walking to his room when Liz and Patty sped behind, snickering at the shinigami. Irked by the snickering, he began to pace his steps as the snickering grew louder.

"That's enough! Stop laughing at me!" Kid yelled as Patty continued to carry on laughing.

"Alright, we'll stop. Come on Patty." Liz said guiding her sister to their room. Kid continued walking to his room when he was suddenly stopped by a voice.

"Kid-kun...thank you for everything." Chrona said, too embarrassed to look at the shinigami.

"It's my pleasure." The shinigami replied, walking in to his room. Shutting the door behind him, he felt his heart beat quicken as if it was about to burst out of his chest. _Did I really kiss her?_ The shinigami swiped a finger over his lower lip and smiled. Kid believed that there was no way his father could change his mind about Chrona now.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**Rated:** _M_

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own Soul Eater!_

"Kid-kun...Kid-kun!" A faint voice called from above the shinigami when he only signaled a twitch to his awakening. The pink haired girl straddled herself on top of Kid, planting a kiss on his lips. When he opened his eyes, he was in shock to see Chrona above him. He swiftly sat up rubbing his eyes to see the pink hair girl looking away with a slight blush on her face. Kid smiled, grasping her chin, pulling her into another kiss. He fell back onto his pillow as Chrona fell along with him without disconnecting their lips. Chrona held onto the shinigami's shoulders as Kid wrapped his arms around her waist. Moving his hands further down, he groped her with a continuous circular motion, making the pink haired girl sit up in disbelief.

"Kid-kun..." she moaned.

"Hey Kid do you have a—" Liz was cut off after seeing Chrona positioned on top of her meister. Patty made a sudden outburst at the situation when Liz decided to close the door.

"Wait it's not what you think!" Kid yelled trying to get off the bed. With that said, Kid had a tremendous blush on his face after the embarrassing walk in. Chrona blushed too, gazing at the sheets on the bed.

"Why didn't she knock?" Kid was still flustered by the situation until he was interrupted by Chrona.

"D-Does that mean we're...together?" The pink hair girl asked, shocking the shinigami. Unsure of what to say he sits at the edge of the bed and thinks to himself.

"Well if we kissed more than once and we did this, I'm guessing we are." Kid said making Chrona's eyes widen to his response.

"My suggestion is that we take it slow for now." Kid smiled grasping the hand of the one before him, placing his lips against her smooth skin. A sudden pain struck Kid from the side of his head when he looked up to see an enraged Ragnorok sitting above Chrona's head. He grabbed the creature, shaking it vigorously again, but this time without hurting Chrona. They all paused when Liz ran into the room with Patty.

"Kid-kun, look at this!" she yelled handing the flyer to the shinigami. After reading the flyer, Kid handed it back without a reaction.

"It's a school dance that my father is hosting." He said looking back at his weapons.

"You have to be in pairs." Liz stated, pointing it out on the flyer.

"I'll take Chrona as my date." Kid said placing his arm around Chrona's slender waist.

"Aren't you at least concerned about how your father will react?" Liz said, scared for her meister.

"It's my decision and I'm going to stick with it." Kid said making Liz sigh.

Three days passed and it's the night of the dance. Kid wore an all white suit with a light purple shirt and an indigo tie along with some white dress shoes. The Thompson sisters decided to take Chrona shopping and wanted to surprise Kid with her looks. He stood at the door of his house waiting to exit when he got a good look at who was coming down the stares. To his shock, there was Chrona wearing a unique indigo dress with vintage gloves and shoes that matched with what the shinigami wore. He was dazzled by her looks that he couldn't help but ogle the female that stood before him. Liz wore a crimson red shirt in a black suit as Patty wore a red spaghetti strap dress to match her sister. As they arrived to the school, they bumped into all of they're friends as Kid was distracted by Black Star's apparel. Maka took Chrona by the hand and led her to the dance floor. Kid watched in amazement to see what the girls were going to do.

"It appears Maka is teaching Chrona how to dance." Liz smiles as Patty let out a giggle. Shinigami-sama suddenly appeared making a special greeting for everyone that came. With that said, everyone continued dancing when Kid stepped up to Maka.

"May I?" the shinigami asked when Maka gladly switched partners. Kid was now dancing with Chrona as he can see she improved while dancing with Maka. Chrona looked away blushing when Kid couldn't help but smile to her reaction. Maka was happy to see Chrona enjoying herself at the dance. Liz and Patty danced together until Liz saw that Shinigami-sama's attention was directed towards his son. Liz warned her sister as they started dancing towards Kid. Once they reached them, Liz whispered to get Kid's attention.

"Kid this is bad." Liz said as she continued to dance. Even Patty had a troubled look on her face.

"What is it?" Kid asked turning around with Chrona.

"Your father's full attention is directed towards you and Chrona." She said getting no reaction from the shinigami once again.

"So, I told you this is my decision and I will see through it that my father approves." Kid said dancing until Chrona slipped up a twisted her ankle. Kid showed a worried look on his face.

"Are you okay?" Kid quickly acted, carrying the pink haired girl to a chair bridal style.

"I-I could've walked over to the chair." Chrona said shyly, but enjoyed the warmth of the shinigami. Liz looked over towards the shinigami's father when she saw a small twitch on his mask.

"This is bad!" she thought going towards the shinigami and Chrona.

"Kid your father is slowly getting pissed by your actions!" Liz began to freak out along with her sister. Chrona showed a little fear in Shinigami-sama and Kid began to see that. Looking towards the balcony, the shinigami led the pink haired girl towards it to avoid direct contact with his father.

"Your ankle appears to be fine." Kid said looking amazed.

"I told you I could walk." she smiled to his reaction.

"Chrona...I want to tell you why I had fallen for you." Kid said holding both of her hands. Chrona was blushing madly when he finally spoke.

"My father wants me to have someone in the future to bear me a child, heir of the shinigami race. He gave me selections, but they didn't fulfill my qualifications until I saw you." Chrona didn't know what to do until Shinigami-sama walked onto the balcony.

"Kid-kun, meet me in the Death Room." he said, directing his son's attention toward him. Kid said nothing and followed behind his father.

He followed behind his father without hesitating when Chrona grabbed onto his arm.

"It's alright, don't worry." Kid said making her release his arm and head towards Maka. The Thompson sisters watched as their meister left towards the Death Room. It was a silent trip to where his father usually stayed.

"Father I can explain." Kid said in fear of what may happen to Chrona.

"There's no need to explain. I can see what you're doing is taking matters in your hands." Shinigami-sama said in a serious voice.

"I just want to have my own choice in choosing a bride for the future." Kid argued with his father until he was silenced by Shinigami-sama's words.

"That's enough, Kid-kun. I understand that you and Chrona share a close bond, but I just can't risk the lives of my people in Death City." he said angering his son more.

"Or your reputation…" Kid mumbled under his breath making is father stay silent. Shinigami-sama sighed to the argument, trying not to become angry.

"This has nothing to do with reputation. I just don't want anything to happen to anyone in the city and she poses as a threat, being the daughter of Medusa." he continued trying to see through to his son.

Suddenly a rumble shot throughout Death City and everyone with it. Shinigami-sama looked into the mirror only to see a horrifyingly huge reptile approaching the city.

"Shit, I was too late to notice!" Shinigami-sama exclaimed speeding out of the Death Room. Kid tried to call for his father, but failed to reach him. Looking into the mirror for himself, he saw a huge snake covered in yellow jagged arrows with velvet glowing eyes. Gasping to what he saw, he ran back to the dance hall where everyone was already gone to fight. The first person he saw was Chrona. Seeing that she was on the ground covering her head, he ran over towards her, watching out for the falling debris. He heard what she said as he got closer.

"She's coming back for me...Medusa." She said in horrified voice scaring the shinigami. All the teachers were outside along with the students fighting off the monstrous beast. Kid looked all over for his weapons but they were no where in site.

"Chrona, come with me." He said grasping her hand as they ran to the Death Room. On their way to the room the shinigami bumped into his twin weapons with a relieved look on his face.

"Thank Goodness we found you." Liz said out of breath a long with her sister. Kid smiled and looked towards Chrona to see her smile.

"You two, stay right here." Kid ran with Chrona.

"You got it!" Liz thumbed up Kid when they both entered the Death Room.

"I need you to stay here he said putting his blazer around the pink haired girl. She hesitated in letting him go out there to face her mother's creature but he had no other choice. Remembering his promise, she released his arm, sitting in front of the mirror clenching he blazer together.

"Thank you, Chrona." he said kissing her forehead and running out the Death Room.

"Are you guys ready?" he asked anxious to go on the battle field. Liz and Patty transformed into their weapon form all ready to go when the wall crumbled down. Coming through was a tail that hit Kid making the debris crash on top of his body.

"Kid-kun!" Liz and Patty screamed still in their weapon form.

"She's going to pay for that." Kid pushed all the debris away, summoning Beezlebub and sped off. He noticed most of the Shibusen students were either on the ground or gone. Rubble was scattered everywhere with heaps of black smoke seeping through. Angered by the scenery, he lunged forth sending multiple rounds to the beast. Noticing Kid's presence, it swung its tail into the shinigami, knocking him down into the rubble. Trying to get back up, the snake sent its tail flying back down into the spot where the shinigami landed, causing him to go deeper into the rubble. Chrona watched from the mirror in horror as Kid lay in the rubble. A sudden voice startled the girl when she turned to see that it was Shinigami-sama.

"That snake is after you, right?" Shinigami-sama asked making fear stir inside the pink haired girl. Kid finally stood up after taking the blows the snake dealt to him. From the corner of his eye, he saw a pink haired girl standing before the snake.

"Medusa, stop it. I'll go with you." Chrona said extending both her arms to halt the snake. The reptile let out a loud hiss that made the pink hair girl cringe.

"NO CHRONA, DON'T DO IT!" Kid yelled trying to run towards the girl.

"I'm sorry, Kid-kun." she said before the snake pranced on her with its mouth open, slithering out of the city. Kid fired a few rounds but failed to stop the snake. Falling to his knees, he thought of one person that could have something to do Chrona turning herself in. Entering the Death Room in a fit of rage, he stood before his father, pointing both his guns at his father.

"Kid-kun what are you doing?" Liz screamed at Kid that refused to let them change.

"Kid-kun, for the sake of Death City, I forbid any dangers to ruin the lives of others. She poses as a threat to all citizens." Shinigami-sama said not being convincing to the other shinigami before him.

"Medusa is a threat to Death City, not Chrona. If you eliminate the source then there wouldn't be a threat." Kid said now shaking.

"Kid-kun, lower your weapons." Shinigami said still with back turned towards the mirror. The younger shinigami refused when his father turned around.

"Kid, you're my son and I will not harm you." Shinigami said trying to calm his son.

"Kid, that's enough, let us go." Liz said as Patty panicked as well. Kid finally came to his senses when he threw the girl back to transform. Dropping to his knees, tears fell to the floor when Liz and Patty began to walk up to comfort him.

"Don't..." Kid said standing up wiping his face.

"Father, please let me retrieve her." the younger shinigami said trying to convince his father.

"Kid-kun..." the shinigami sighed and to Kids shock, his father allowed him to go, but only with reinforcement. Kid couldn't believe what his father was saying when he agreed to help his son. The snake arrived to Medusa's hideout, releasing the girl in front of her mother.

"It's been a long time Chrona." she said in a happy voice approaching her daughter.

"Did you have a good time?" she asked in a motherly figure voice. Chrona refused to answer.

"What is this you're wearing? Take it off." Chrona's eyes widened when her mother tried to tug at the dress. The pink haired girl snatched it away from her mother and tried to run back when she stopped by an arrow that touched the front her neck.

"Now, now Chrona, you weren't thinking you could get away that easily now would you." Medusa said beside her daughter's when her arrow like tongue slithered out of her mouth. The next minutes Chrona was guided down the dim lit green hallway to a cell when she was pushed in by her mother.

"I see you were dating the son of my enemy. It would be interesting to test the combination of your black blood with the powers of a shinigami." she laughed walking off. Chrona placed her back up against the wall and held her legs when Ragnorok came out.

"I actually liked being with that shinigami kid." he sighed looking at Chrona with a worried expression. All she could do was hang around until she was freed once more from Medusa.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Rated:** _M_

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own Soul Eater!_

Chrona sat in the dark corner with her arms folded around her legs. She contemplated on her escape with Kid when a beam of light shined through the room.

"Kid-kun?" she jumped up hoping that the shinigami was on the other side of that door.

"Guess again~" the voice sung out, peeping on the side of the door. The blonde's arrow snake-like tongue slipped out at the corner of her mouth, making the pink haired girl push herself farther against the wall. The mass space between the two began to shrink as Medusa closed in on her daughter. Chrona cover herself from any impact her mother may deal to her, but to her surprise, her mother knelt down and cupped her chin.

"I won't hurt you Chrona. All I ask of is a little favor and I'll release you." Chrona knew that she wouldn't follow through with it if it involved the shinigami she loved.

"You refused to listen to my calls so I brought you here by force." Medusa said tightening her grip on her daughter's chin. The snake finally made her move and pulled Chrona into an embrace. Chrona laid against her mother's breast in shock having just realized her actions.

"I want a grandchild. With his shinigami blood and your black blood, that child would be a weapon of war." Medusa said making Chrona struggle against her embrace. Medusa's brow twitched as she began squeezing her daughter. Screaming and writhing in her mother's grip, she begged for her to let go. Chrona knew that even if she did go that far with Kid, Medusa wouldn't stop at any chance to take their child away and use it as an experiment. Medusa's smirk broadened as she released her daughter from her deadly grip.

"I want an answer from you by tonight." Medusa closed the cell door behind when Ragnorak revealed himself.

"What's taking that shinigami kid so long to get us? I bet his father wouldn't let him go." Ragnorak folded his arms making Chrona snap a look at him.

"Don't say that! He will come, I know he will." Chrona yelled, pressing her back into the corner of the wall. Clasping her arms around her legs again, she stared at the floor, waiting for that one person to arrive.

Kid and the gang stood in the middle of the forest as they contemplated their plans.

"Maka can you use Soul perception to find Chrona." The ash blonde girl inhaled then exhaled before she began her search. Everyone waited patiently as Maka continued her search. About a minute later she came across something stronger than Chrona's soul. Something larger; more witch like. Maka gasped and looked up to everyone when she discovered Medusa's Soul, but it seemed to be approaching them.

"Medusa is getting closer." The ash blonde girl warned as they prepared to fight.

"Now, Now, is that someway to greet someone that use to take care of your scrapes and bruises?" the familiar voice said, catching the meisters off guard.

"Where is she?" Kid asked before raising his guns.

"She's safe in my layer. I'm just waiting for her answer."

"Answer?" Kid questioned.

"If she chooses correctly then I will release her."

"And if you don't?" Kid snapped back aiming his guns in her direction.

"My, My, aren't we a bit feisty at this time of evening." Medusa said gaining an angry expression from everyone. The tattoos on her arms began to slither off as it took form of the giant snake that attacked the town before. The meisters prepared to battle when Kid tried to catch Medusa.

"Sorry I can't stay to watch. I have a guest I must entertain." Medusa smirked and waved her goodbye as she walked off. Medusa disappeared before Kid could wrestle around the beast. The shinigami couldn't decide whether to fight the snake or chase after the witch. Kid summoned Beezlebub when he took flight and began firing rounds at the snake. Dashing towards the beast, Black Star used his demon sword to slice through its skin, but the blade didn't do any damage when he attacked. Slicing from above, Maka's scythe didn't cut through the snake either when she attacked with witch hunt.

"Kid, chase after Medusa!" Maka yelled catching the shinigami's attention.

"But what about you guys." the shinigami yelled back still firing ammunition at the snake below.

"We'll handle it from here!" Black Star said, blocking the snake's attack. Kid nodded as he flew off in the direction that medusa escaped to. Seeing a cave on the ground, he landed and walked towards the entrance. It was small, but he managed to stoop down and walk through. As he walked he paused at the sight of water streaming through the cave to the other side. He built up his nerve, taking one step that sent chills up his spine. He was afraid he couldn't do it, but he reminded himself that he had to get Chrona out of here. Walking further, he discovered two paths that could lead to Chrona. His patients ran thin as his pants legs began to soak in the water. Choosing the right path he continued until he was finally walking on a dry surface. The further he went, the more cells he found. The search was becoming difficult as all the doors looked no different from each other.

"Chrona!" Kid yelled, but received no response.

"Chrona!" he yelled again, only hearing his voice echo down the long hallway. Chrona heard the familiar voice after lifting her head from her arms. She ran towards what may be the door in the dark and banged, calling the shinigami's name.

"Kid-kun I heard something." Patty said as Kid swiftly turned on his heels to the sound of her voice calling for him as he ran down the corridor. Checking the doors he ran past, he finally found the door he hoped he found minutes ago. He opened the door to be jumped on by Chrona. She didn't hesitate to kiss him directly on his lips as he held on to her tightly.

"How romantic, the shinigami finally reunites with his lover." Medusa approached silently startling only Chrona. The pink haired girl stood behind the shinigami before he took a battle stance.

"Chrona have you made up your mind with what I wanted you to do?"

"What are you talking about?" Kid questioned directly, waiting for an answer.

"Oh, she didn't tell you?" Medusa said making the pink haired girl turn away. The shinigami took a glimpse at Chrona.

"No...I won't do it!" Chrona yelled making Medusa's grin widen.

"Then you won't leave from here." Medusa said leaning against the wall.

"Not if we get through you first." Kid yelled pointing his guns at the witch.

"How can you if you're bitten by one of my snakes?" Caught off guard by Medusa's words, the shinigami failed to realize the snake that slithered by his leg and bit down on his ankle, making the shinigami cringe from the pain. Shooting the snake, it disappeared when he glared back at Medusa.

"Sorry, but poison doesn't effect me." Kid stated.

"That wasn't just any poison. I experimented with what may affect a shinigami and that's what is now trailing through your bloodstream." Medusa laughed when Kid pulled up his pants leg to see his flawless skin become a deep purple color as it extend up his leg slowly. This was insane. The shinigami body could take on any poisons or infections. But this was different. Chrona watch in horror as Kid's leg became weak seeing that he was unable to hold himself up. His weapons grew a huge concern for Kid when they changed out of their weapon forms to help. Patty transformed when Liz pointed the gun at Medusa.

"I wouldn't pull that trigger my dear, seeing that humans aren't prone to poison." Liz jumped the sound of snakes hissing around them as Medusa chuckled to herself.

"So Chrona, do we have a deal, seeing that you have no choice if you want to save the shinigami." Medusa dangled a tube as if she was going to purposely drop it.

"Fine, I'll do it!" Chrona yelled making Medusa walk over.

"That's a good girl." Medusa placed the tube in Chrona's hand and walked off.

"If you disregard the deal then you will pay dearly." Medusa disappeared in the shadows down the corridor.

"What is she talking about?" Kid asked through the pain, taking the tube from Chrona.

"It's really hard to say..." Chrona looked away from the shinigami as she distanced herself.

"You can tell me, Chrona." Kid reassured gaining a more friendly expression from the pink haired girl, but it didn't last long when she spoke.

"Um….Kid-kun, shouldn't we be heading back now?" Liz questioned as she grew uncomfortable in the place. Kid agreed as the older Thompson sister volunteered to carry Kid on his back. Exiting it out the cave, Maka and Black Star approached seeing that Chrona was retrieved. Showing concern for Kid, he assured that he was fine as they headed back to Death City. Splitting up, Chrona headed back to Kid's mansion where they finished off their conversation.

"So what does she want?" Kid asked watching his ceiling as he rested on his bed.

"It seems she wants us to be together it's just she wants..." Chrona didn't finish. Kid maneuvered himself over to Chrona, placing his head on her lap as she began to stroke the locks from his face.

"She wants a grandchild mixed with your shinigami blood and black blood to experiment on." Chrona said earning an awed look from Kid.

"I know it's too soon to be thinking about this or this at all whether we're going to be together or not—" The pink haired girl was cut off by the shinigami's hand cupping her face when he sat up to gaze into her eyes. She flushed to his sudden touch when leaned in and gave her a peck on the lips.

"I'll make sure that she never comes around our family." The shinigami said making the pink haired girl freeze. She couldn't believe what she had heard when she could only smile with the shinigami. She was confused, unable to react. He held the pink haired girl close when she timidly wrapped her arms around is frame. This was Kid's choice and he'll see to it that his father approves.


	9. Sequel I

**Sequel I**

**Rated:** _M_

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own Soul Eater!_

After ten years, with Shinigami-sama's consent, Kid and Chrona finally wedded after they finished their studies. Everyone that watched the ceremony was pleased for the couple. Some were against the marriage having known Chrona being born from the witch Medusa. This may have ruined Shinigami-sama's reputation, but in the end this was to make his son happy. Besides, why care about what everyone else thinks? This was his son's decision and he will see through it. It was not only up to himself but now to his son to also protect the city as their leader. Yes, as Death.

"Congratulations, Kid-kun!" Black Star yelled, knuckling up his friend. Tsubaki approached with a non-hyper active greeting. Maka arrived late due to a long trip from over seas. Maka was really happy to see Chrona. Maka has been transferred to another division overseas to help out with Soul. It was good seeing everyone again. Maka's hair grew longer and Soul looked the same, but taller; same for Black Star and Kid. Tsubaki remained the same height. For Chrona, Her hair cascaded down her back, but she was at the same height as her mother. She dressed in a less melancholy way as Liz and Patty opened her up to a range of different outfits. They haven't changed a bit at all though Patty has gotten a little more mature than before.

"Your hair is really even Chrona. I bet Kid manages it." Maka laughed when Kid swiftly turned around from talking to the boys.

"There is nothing wrong with that!" Kid said firmly to Maka. Chrona giggled making the shinigami crack a smile on his face.

"Hey Chrona let's go somewhere together and let the boys hang out when you get a chance. Just me you and Tsubaki, okay?" Maka said holding the pink haired girl's hands. Chrona nodded before she went back over to her husband.

The ceremony afterwards ended on a good note. Everyone got a chance to have fun for once in a while. Games were played, old friends joked around, and everything was just great for the couple. They arrived back home after today's activities. They couldn't wait to get into the house as they embraced into a profound kiss. Backing into the house, Kid kicked the door closed before they stumbled over onto the couch and gazed at each other. Chrona was the first to chuckle at their situation when Kid laughed along with her. Ogling her dark purple orbs, he sat up and guided her to the bedroom. They ran up the stares in a fit of giggles when they embraced once more. They collapsed on the bed when Chrona held the shinigami's face as they kissed.

"Kid-kun…there's something I want to tell you." Chrona shyly looked away from the shinigami when he cupped her chin and brought her gaze to his.

"You can always tell me anything." He pecked her lips. She clutched the shinigami's hand as he watched her carefully place his hand on her stomach. Her eyes remained closed with a smile plastered on her face.

"Chrona what are you….are you serious…I—" Chrona placed a finger to Kid's lips when she chuckled to his reaction.

"I'm just so lost for words." The shinigami embraced his wife, nuzzling against her chest. Chrona stroked her husband's head, happy to see him in a good mood.

"I can't wait to see what it'll be!" He squeezed her tight. Chrona patted his back before she responded.

"We have to wait and see." She held him close, thus ending the night for the two newly weds.

***Author****'****s****note:****Alright****before****you****punch****me****in****the****gut****I****'****m****sorry****if****I****took****too****long****(senior****year****in****high****school****is****a****killer****DX)****or****if****the****story****is****short.****I****promise****to****give****everyone****a****good****juicy****chapter****afterwards****to****sink****your****teeth****in****DX****(not****literally****though****I****would****pay****to****see****that****O.O)***


	10. Sequel II

**Sequel II**

**Rated:** _M_

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own Soul Eater!_

Kid was bouncing off the walls after finding out what Chrona was keeping from him. He couldn't believe it was true. Telling everyone he knew, he received warm congrats from all his friends until he reached his father in the Death Room.

"Father I have good news!" Kid ran in before he got into his slouch position and huffed for air.

"Oh? You finally made it to second base with Chrona didn't you?" Shinigami-sama rooted for his son.

"No father, that's already been established." A sudden silence overcame the room as a gust of wind blew behind the elder shinigami.

"But that's not what I'm trying to say." Kid waved his hands to deny that they just had that conversation.

"Okay then what is it, Kid?" The elder shinigami asked, waiting patiently for his son's answer.

"I'm going to be a father!" Kid yelled, extending his arms in the air above his head to dramatize his excitement. Silence overcame the room again when another gust of wind blew across the room.

"…Eh?" Shinigami-sama could only manage to say, making his son erupt into a fit of rage.

"I said I'm going to be a father and keep this window closed!" Kid stomped over and slammed one of the windows shut before marching back to where his father stood.

"Kid-kun, I don't know what to say, but what I do know is that I am proud of you. You will be the greatest leader of Death City the greatest father to your child." The elder shinigami said making Kid the happiest man alive.

"Thank you for your support, father." Kid smiled, dashing off to tell the rest of the world of his upcoming role.

"He's growing up so fast…" Shinigami-sama sniffled pulling out a handkerchief to wipe an oncoming tear. While Kid was out running about, Chrona met with Maka and Tsubaki at her place when they heard the news.

"C-Chrona is it true?" Tsubaki broke the silence first before Maka could speak. The pink haired girl nervously nodded in response. Maka and Tsubaki jumped for joy and hugged the girl. Chrona couldn't help but smile about the people that supported her.

"Girl talk is so boring." A voice said when Ragnorak came from Chrona's back. The two girls only smiled in response, holding back any urge to sever him from her back.

"Chrona's blood has been going haywire ever since the thing came about." He said holding up Chrona's face. It appears he still tends to tease her in the weirdest ways.

"That's right! Your blood is different from ours." Maka said slamming her fist into the palm of her hand.

"And kid is a shinigami, so with your black blood and his shinigami powers…" Tsubaki thought up out loud.

"Your child is going to be superbly strong!" Maka yelled making Chrona turn away from her.

"D-Did I say something wrong?" Maka reached out to Chrona, making her distance herself away from the ash blonde girl.

"I never told you the reason why Medusa captured me back then, did I?" Chrona held her hand close to her heart as she spoke. The girls watched Chrona when she walked back over.

"The reason she kidnapped me was to experiment on my child if I stayed with Kid long enough. I won't let her, but I have a feeling that she's coming back." Chrona's voice became shaky as she made her last statement.

"Don't worry Chrona we'll make sure she stays away from you and your child." Maka reassured making the pink haired girl happy to have them as her friends.

"So did you think of any names yet? Tsubaki asked waiting for a reply.

"I want to help!" Maka said excitedly guiding Chrona back to the couch. Before they could reach it, Kid burst through the door and sprawled himself out on the floor.

"I finished~" He tiredly said making the girls laugh at his condition.

"Geez Kid, you're so excited you don't know what to do with yourself." Maka laughed making the shinigami run over to Chrona.

"Yea, all because of her…" Kid planted a kiss on Chrona's forehead before embracing her.

"I can't believe you two made it to second base." Tsubaki aid making the room fall to silence as a gust of wind blew by.

"Anyone open the window?" Tsubaki nervously asked to avoid the comment.

"Why has everyone asked me that today?" Kid gripped his hair. Chrona only laughed at everyone's reaction.

"Well you guys did!" Maka laughed making the shinigami shy away from the small crowd in the house. This year would be the best year for Chrona with many of her friends supporting her, including her husband.


	11. Sequel III

**Sequel III**

**Rated:** _M_

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own Soul Eater!_

A yelp was heard from the other room followed by a shattering sound. Standing there expressionless, Chrona held her head as she tried to snap back to her regular self. The pain in her head surged throughout her as she knelt down to try to ignore the pain as she began to pick up the shattered object.

"Chrona!" A voice yelled from the other room. Kid ran in the doorway only to see Chrona on picking up shattered pieces of a vase. He ran over to her side and stopped her from continuing, but was shocked from what her he saw. Her eyes weren't their normal color. She held a grin on her face as she continued to mumble 'it's alright' under her breath repeatedly. Her hands had small beads of blood cascading down her fingers. She blankly stared at her husband before her eyes returned to their normal blue state.

"Kid-kun…it happened again, didn't it?" she asked as tears began to well up in her eyes. The shinigami was speechless when he took part of his shirt and wiped her hands clean. Usually the cuts would heal faster, but the baby must have been affecting her healing abilities with the black blood. Kid wiped the tears from his wife and took her hands, kissing them gently before pulling her into his arms. The shinigami leaned his head against hers and kept her company. Chrona was now beginning the stages of her fifth month, pregnant with Kid's child. Ever since the second month she's been having this problem, but not as strong as it is now. It happened once a month and now the shinigami has kept an eye on his wife ever since.

The next day began on a good start as Chrona began to feel better than what she was before. She sat up in the bed and stretched before rubbing the crust from her eyes. She jumped from the touch of her husband wrapping his arms around her now protruding belly. She giggled at Kid nuzzling his head against her stomach as he spoke to it.

"You know today is a special day, right?" Chrona said making Kid look up in amazement.

"You mean we get to see the baby today?" Kid asked making Chrona nod her head in agreement. The shinigami nuzzled her belly even more, making her laugh even more.

"K-Kid…s-stop I'm ticklish!" She managed to say between breaths until she noticed Kid paused.

"I thought I felt something." Kid examined Chrona's belly more until he felt another thump. This made the man jump for joy out of the bed when Chrona laughed at his reaction. The flutters she felt within her felt just like the time she fell in love with Kid. It was amazing how this all came to be in her mind.

Arriving to the doctor's office (not Stein's *cough cough*), the couple waited patiently until their name was called. Kid's reaction to this moment was too priceless. He paced back and forth in the lobby area with his wife giggling to his every move. Once her name was called, Kid couldn't control himself and swept Chrona off her feet. His strength actually surprised everyone that was watching. Sitting her on the bed awaiting her, the doctor prepared Chrona for her ultrasound as Kid couldn't help but fix his eyes on the screen.

"Kid-kun, the screen isn't on yet." Chrona laughed, failing to make the shinigami divert his eyes towards her.

"I know that I'm just preparing myself." He said grasping her hand while watching the screen. The doctor finished preparing Chrona when the scream came on as her belly was being scanned. Kid from there on was lost with what he was seeing and Chrona couldn't help by giggle at his bewilderment.

"Alright I'm ready for any questions—"

"What is that?" Kid yelled pointing a finger at the screen.

"Those? Those are _heads_." The doctor said pointing to the spots on the screen.

"Oh okay I was kinda— wait did you say _heads_, as in with an s at the end?" The shinigami's eyes were wide as ever that made the doctor a bit shaky.

"Yes, it appears that you and your wife will be having _twins_." The doctor's words echoed in the shinigami's head before he ran out the room in a huge fit of joy.

"Um…ma'am is this normal behavior?" The doctor stared at his door where everyone on the outside stared back inside. Chrona giggled before she spoke.

"It's almost an everyday thing with him lately." She said with a smile that reassured the doctor. On the other end of town, Kid used Beezlebub to race down to Shibusen. Before Shinigami-sama noticed, his son appeared before him, hyperventilating in his space.

"Kid slow down and tell me what's going on." His father grew worried for his son going all around town like this.

"We're having twins!" Kid shot up from his doubled over position with his hands in the air, waiting for his father's reaction. A gust of wind came in the room once more before his father spoke.

"How many times have you went to second base—"

"That is not the reaction I was looking for!" Kid slammed the window door shut before stomping back over to his father.

"Congratulations Kid-kun! I feel so happy for you!" His father shouted approaching him for a warm embrace. Kid stopped his father from getting in closer, making him turn the opposite way.

"I miss when you use to accept hugs from me." His father sobbed making his son move toward him to give him a pat on the back. The elder shinigami's eyes sparkled when he grabbed his son into his embrace.

"Gotcha!" he yelled joyfully spinning around with his son in his arms.

"You tricked me! How could you!" Kid screamed, struggling under his grip. Before his father knew it, Kid was on all fours calling himself a failure from being tricked by his own father.

"Kid it's not all that serious! It was just a hug…" Shinigami-sama felt awkward trying to get his son out his slump. Kid remained on the ground still mumbling under his breath until his father had an idea. Shinigami-sama gently shinigami chopped his son's head and said that one word that will bring him out of his depression.

"Twins" Kid shot up and summoned Beezlebub and dashed out the room.

"I forgot I have to tell the others. Thanks Father!" He happily yelled with his father waving back happily. Then the young shinigami thought. Maybe it would be best to send the invitations to everyone to visit the house today. He smiled heading back to his wife to take her back home. She waited patiently in the lobby when he arrived to take her home. He mentioned his in person visit with his father and what happened afterwards when she laughed at his cringing experience. After inviting all his friends over, they arrived awaiting the big news he had to tell them.

"We're going to have twins!" Kid exclaimed making the room fall silent.

"How ironic…" Soul said, getting a harsh nudge in the rib from Maka.

"I mean…how many times you went to second base—" He received a Maka chop for his comment after the gust of wind blew by.

"What do you want me to say! You never change, do you?" Soul crouched, holding his head in pain.

"Congratulations to the two of you!" Maka said slapping the book into her other hand, making the couple flinch. Everyone applaud, even Soul after he overcame his pain.

"So, what now?" Black Star said waiting for Kid's response.

"I guess we'll celebrate!" Kid said as everyone got comfortable. Chrona never felt so happy with her friends. This would be the best time to celebrate and get her mind off of everything that's bothering her, especially Medusa.


	12. Sequel IV

**Sequel IV**

**Rated:** _M_

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own Soul Eater!_

"Kid come here, quickly!" Chrona yelled from the other room when the Shinigami ran in the room to behold his wife standing in a puddle. His reaction was so quick that Chrona didn't realize that she was swept off her feet.

"Don't worry Chrona I'll get you too the hospital soon!" Kid said until he made an abrupt stop in the hallway.

"Why are you so damp?" Chrona couldn't help but giggle at the fact that he failed to realize that she was in a towel.

"This isn't a laughing matter! You're so close to your time!" Kid yelled.

"Well I wasn't the one who overreacted and acted without knowing the situation."

"Hey I saw a puddle and thought it was time!" Kid responded stumping his feet after he placed Chrona on the floor.

"Hehe" A voice came from downstairs that continued to laugh.

"PATTY THIS ISN'T FUNNY!" Kid ran down the stairs after his weapon that ran away instinctively.

"Kid wait— I needed more shampoo…" Chrona walked off in her search for another shampoo bottle.

The days grew close for the birth of the twins and Kid was on the verge of going insane whenever his wife did anything that included moving. Chrona laid on the bed with Kid laying in her lap, waiting the babies to shift in her stomach.

"I could stay like this forever~" He sang quietly before stretching out more.

"Not forever! What if I have to go to the bathroom? It would be uncomfortable and awkward being in this position while I go." Chrona whined.

"I'm not taking my eyes off of you anyway until the babies are born."

"Are you sure about that?" Chrona lifted her dress to reveal her leg when the shinigami blushed and covered his mouth with a gasp.

"To think I can't believe you made it to second base—"

"That is really getting old!" Kid shot up ad yelled at Liz who suddenly peep her head in the room.

"Ew whatever you guys are doing don't get me involved in it!" Ragnorok popped up making the Shinigami growl in detest.

"Why you—"

"Ah, Ah, Ah~ you can't hit me because you'll hurt Chrona!" Ragnorok stuck his tongue out and laughed hysterically before he was chopped with a book.

"Much better" Chrona stretched and laid back on the bed with Ragnorok smashed underneath.

"No fair!" The weapon's yell was muffled when she let out a peaceful sigh that made Kid laugh at Ragnorok.

"Hey, you too" Chrona said lifting her leg to chop Kid, only to be caught by the shinigami who happened to have a perverted look on his face. With one hand holding her leg up, he gently slid the other down it, making circles on her inner thigh with his index finger.

"K-Kid, stop it!" Chrona nervously said trying to remove his hand, only to be stopped by her protruding belly.

"I could use this to my advantage." Kid said now squeezing her thigh. Moving his hand further up her dress, he was stopped by the same book that hit Ragnorok that had impacted his head.

"Oooh and he was so close to getting to home base~" Patty said excitedly who had her older sister in tears laughing.

"Damnit Patty!" Kid ran out the room going after the sisters for the second time that day. Chrona watched as her husband dashed out the door and she could only giggle to his actions. Standing up to head to the bathroom, faintness instantly hit her as she fell back on the bed.

"Chrona, are you alright?" Ragnorok asked.

"Y-yes I'm fine." She stumbled back on her feet when she felt something wet trickling down her leg. She knew something didn't feel right when the floor was wet beneath her. Eyes widening in disbelief, she called out for her husband who was there in an instant. Acting quickly, this time he was right, his number one priority was to get her to the hospital.

Upon their arrival, Chrona was resting well as Kid sat there zealously. He didn't know what to do whether it was pace back and forward, read a book, or do back flips. But the answer hit him as soon as he sat down again with his hands folded. Call everyone. He looked over to his wife, pretty sure that she wouldn't wake up right away once he left out. He didn't want to disturb her sleep when he summed up his power and called his father first to give him the news to spread it to the others as he waited so he didn't have to waste time. Chrona was still asleep when the shinigami entered the room. When she shifted or even groaned, Kid jumped no sure to whether she was waking up or not.

"Kid…" She mumbled when she slightly turned over to look at him. Grasping her hand, he kissed it before rubbing it with his thumb to reassure that he was still there.

"Chrona!" Maka ran into the room with the others in a state of shock.

"I'm glad you guys could make it." Kid responded.

"We wouldn't miss this for the world!" Maka said walking over to her friend.

"Maka" Chrona called out sitting up as Kid adjusted her pillow.

"How are you feeling?" Maka asked.

"A little faint and scared, but overall I think I'm fine." Chrona answered with a definite smile.

"We're happy as long as you're okay." Tsubaki came close to talk to Chrona. Everyone shared a few jokes and laughs together while in the room with Chrona. Kid continued to hold her hand the hold time until this was over. Plus Chrona was a reason to distract his OCD from the room's design. While sharing one more laugh, Kid was the only one that noticed Chrona's grip tightening on his hand. Looking at her face she looked as if she was in pain.

"Call the nurses in I think it's time!" Kid yelled as everyone almost panicked except for a few who left out to notify the nurses. Soul approached kid and gave him a message before exiting the room with the others.

"Hey Kid, better hope the symmetry is juuuuust right." Soul said walking out coolly with his hands in his pocket. Kid went into frenzy before calming his demeanor. The nurses and the doctors ran in and prepared for the deliver as Kid grew excited to see his kids. Chrona on the other hand was more ready than ever. It's been quite a while and today she was finally going to get to see her babies.

"Alright Mrs. Chrona, we're gonna need you to give us one big push." The doctor said as she followed his instructions. Just hearing that made Kid squirm in his seat. After a couple of pushes, it became hard for Chrona to focus.

"I can't do it!" Chrona yelled in pain making Kid stand out of his seat.

"Chrona listen to me, you can do this!"

"I don't think I can deal with it—" She was cut off from her complaints when Kid smashed his lips with hers.

"Please?" He squeezed her hand. She nodded and smiled in response before carrying out her job to deliver their kids. The shinigami continued cheering on his wife until he heard the cry from one of his kids. His eyes watered in joy before he passed out on the floor.

"K-Kid?" Chrona looked over to see her husband perfectly sprawled out on the floor.

"I'll take over for the second round." Maka walked in holding her friend's hand as Soul dragged the shinigami out of the room.

After a while Kid finally woke up in the waiting room on the couch with Patty giggling hysterically in his face.

"Where am I?" He shot up from his seat in a panic.

"Waiting room, Chrona already delivered the babies while you were out cold." Liz answered when he zipped out the room to his wife. To his surprise she was sleep and before he could protest, Maka shushed him immediately.

"Where are the babies?" he whispered. Maka pointed at the two hospital cribs beside her. Deeply inhaling then exhaling, he slowly walked over to the cribs. He was just too eager to see his kids. _His_ kids. He couldn't believe he was thinking that. Looking over in the cribs he jumped in delight to his sleeping kids. Turns out, one was a boy and the other was a girl. Then there was the other turn out, they didn't have the halfway stripes going across their hair.

Far from where this was taking place resided a cave hidden under ground away from Death City. There inhabited the new parent's and Death City's greatest enemy. Only Chrona, her husband, and her group of friends knew what was to come next in the life with the twins. With the little life of Arachne still hidden within her 'new body', she has the use for most of the spiders that dwell in any space in the globe.

"Now that the children are born, preparations for our plan will commence now." The witch's arrow tongue slithered out the corner of her mouth as the webs climbed up the side of her face.

**A/N: Yaaaay I finally did it and I went through a lot of crap trying to get through the delivery (sorry if it felt rushed but those babies had to come out) starting in this order:**

**-Thrash my keyboard and shake my head**

**-Steal mom's bucket of ice cream and squirm in delight**

**-Shuffle for 6 straight minutes with a me gusta face**

**-Stare at second computer screen watching a gameplay of Afterfall: Insanity**

**-Play with my turtle (get forced to clean his tank by mom)**

**-Then back to the story :D**

**Yep I've been quite busy as of late (excluding my procrastinating list above DX) since this is going to be my first year in college, but no worries this story will keep going until there's closure ;) now I need help with naming the twins…**


End file.
